


And they lived Happily Ever After

by Heal_Music_Life



Series: Soul land [1]
Category: Doulou Continent, Doulou Dalu, Fanfiction of Soul land Novel, 斗罗大陆 - 唐家三少 | Soul Land - Táng Jiā Sān Shǎo
Genre: Doulou Continent - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heal_Music_Life/pseuds/Heal_Music_Life
Summary: This story follows the SeaGod Tangsan after his Victory against Rakshasa God and The Angel God. I wrote this story for I was not able to witness the wedding. The Ending of the novel felt a little hurried.So, Come lets join the Shrek Devils on their special day!
Relationships: Tang San and Xiao wu
Series: Soul land [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882435
Kudos: 1





	And they lived Happily Ever After

Author's note:   
And the grand day is here!!  
Hello to the fellow fans of Doulou Continent!!  
Here we go!!

The spring arrived.  
The peach blossoms every where covering the whole Heaven Duo Empire in miles and miles of pink ocean.As the dawn came,the sky brightened, the sun smiling, birds chirping, plants swaying,the ocean calm as though waiting for a moment.  
But at this moment, the Imperial Capital City of the Heaven Duo Empire was bustling more than ever.  
How can it not?  
The day everyone waited for was finally here .  
It was the day their King Lan hao, the Imperial tutor of the kingdom, the SeaGod is going to wed his lover Xiao Wu,the Softbone Doulou.  
Even though the Sea god gave up the Title of king, deep in their hearts..he was still the King Lan hao who drove away the Spirit empire's legacy and brought their victory.  
The name of the SeaGod Tangsan was widespread across the whole Doulou continent, his Victory against two gods still roared in the minds of Heaven Duo's soldiers who witnessed it personally.  
People from the whole Doulou continent were gathered today at the Imperial city to witness the great event.   
The Imperial City originally able to host thousands of people seemed very small today.  
Because the people of Starluo empire were also here to witness the marriage of their Imperial Crown prince and Imperial Crown princess.  
Yes .  
The wedding today is not only for the seagod and Soft bone Doulou, but the whole Shrek family. Dai mubai and Zhu Zhu Qing, Oscar and Ningrongrong, Ma Hongjun and Baichengxiang are going to be married on the very same day.

The so called Seagod was now pacing non-stop in a room of Imperial palace.Tangsan was tense.A feeling he never felt before was surging in his heart.How could he not be anxious? It was his first time getting married in his two life times!!

All the shrek devils and Baixingxing were getting ready for the event to be held this afternoon. No one were here to accompany him. He felt his heart bursting with anxiety.  
Suddenly, there came a knock on the door.  
Tangsan opened the door without even thinking who it was..afterall there were no one in this imperial city he should guard against.

It was his father Tanghao and his mother A'Yin.  
Tangsan couldn't help smiling when he saw his parents , especially his father.   
After what happened in the Jialing pass, coming to his senses, Tang hao was furious that his son knocked him out and refused to talk to him.  
All these days Tangsan kneeled infront of his father and his wife A'yin tried to convince him. But no matter what, Tang hao refused to budge and refused to talk to Tangsan. So seeing him, Tangsan was elated. He was really happy.

His parents were momentarily stunned seeing his disheveled appearance.  
A'yin approached Tangsan quietly probing ,"Little San, Is there a problem? Why are you so unsettled?"  
Tangsan hastily offered them seats and said, "Its nothing, mother."   
"Then why aren't you getting ready?" A'yin was worried.  
"I was about to, mom" Tangsan replied trying to convince his mom.  
Tanghao watched how his son plucked at his left sleeve. He inwardly thought, this son of mine is lying again. But seeing A'Yin 's happiness, he didn't pursue the matter then.  
A'Yin brought out a gift and gave it to Tangsan.  
"Mother..this is??" Tangsan asked.  
"This is your wedding gift, Little San , Go on open it" she said.  
Tangsan opened and he was really astonished..Inside the box was a deep blue stone but what actually mattered was it's pulsating divine energy. 

He was momentarily at a loss of words  
.


End file.
